The present disclosure relates generally to security campaigns and methods of making the same.
Security printing and publishing is an important component of product differentiation, tracking and authenticating, as well as of copy prevention or anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Security printing involves providing each package with a unique ID printed thereon, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark. An overall set of deterrents used on a product/package is the security campaign. The unique identifiers in the security campaign may be overt and/or covert, and may contain authenticable data. Such deterrents may be read and subsequently authenticated using imaging equipment, such as scanners, cameras, inspection systems, or the like. Since unique identifiers compete with branding, sales information, or other product information for real estate on the packaging, it may also be desirable to include multiple levels of security and functionality.